


Spoil you, Spoil me (on our anniversary)

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, KatsuDAMN Katsuki Yuuri, Louboutins, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Victor is a lucky man, Wedding Anniversary Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: Yuuri and Victor's two year wedding anniversary is tomorrow, and Yuuri has spent a long time trying to think of something different to surprise his husband with — something he’d enjoy — but every idea he initially came up with just didn’t seem good enough. What does one get for the man who has everything?Yuuri thinks he finally has figured out the perfect gift to show Victor his love.





	Spoil you, Spoil me (on our anniversary)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my wonderful friend, ViktorBunny, who is the queen of fluff and sizzling hot smut! She deserves all that's good in the world, so happy birthday Bunny! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the song choice since it might be a bit unconventional and dark, but it's one of my all-time favs and the old goth girl in me has been begging for Yuuri to dance to this for a long time now. I figured it was perfect for our KatsuDAMN in this.
> 
> Thanks to ajwolf for the beta!

Yuuri nervously checks himself in the full-length mirror for what is probably the tenth time in as many minutes, turning around to see how his butt looks in the new, tight, red booty shorts he bought last week. He sighs to himself; he knows Victor will love them, especially since they accentuate the curves of his ass and stop right at the top of his thick thighs, but that still doesn’t stop the internal critique from wanting to force its way into his brain.

 

Their two year wedding anniversary is tomorrow, and Yuuri has spent a long time trying to think of something different to surprise his husband with — something he’d enjoy — but every idea he initially came up with just didn’t seem good enough. What does one get for the man who has everything? Literally _everything_ — a pink convertible, an adorable poodle, five world-championships in men’s figure skating, an adoring husband, being the proud coach of said husband who is now the current and three-time world champion, and a skincare collection to rival that of any Sephora?

 

Finally, an idea came to Yuuri one day while he was at the pole studio. After getting settled in St. Petersburg, Yuuri had decided he missed pole dancing and wanted to incorporate it back into his workout routine, so he found a nearby studio that suited his needs. This eventually led to them asking if he’d become an instructor, so now Yuuri teaches an advanced class late mornings on his rest days (he will NOT get up before nine a.m. when he’s not due to be at the rink), and a few extra classes during the off-season.

 

Victor has an interview scheduled today, followed by an early dinner with a sponsor, so Yuuri took advantage of his husband being out of the house to put his plan into action. Even though their anniversary isn’t until the next day, there was no possibility of Yuuri setting everything up without Victor knowing if he was at home, so it had to be today. Besides, this will hopefully be a gift they can both enjoy for years to come, so giving Victor his present a day early really won’t matter much overall.

 

Yuuri runs a shaky hand through his slicked back hair one last time then finally drags himself away from the mirror, adjusting his skin-tight black cropped tank top — custom printed with “KatsuDAMN” in red across the front — and slips on and laces up the thigh-high black [Christian Louboutin boots](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/frenchie-boot.html) that Victor gifted him for his last birthday. Yuuri wasn’t thrilled with Victor spending so much money on him, but he had just looked so happy and downright ravenous at the thought of Yuuri wearing them that he couldn’t break Victor’s heart by not accepting them. It wasn’t long after that when Yuuri thought of the idea for the anniversary gift, so he’s been putting off wearing them until this moment, despite Victor’s pouting that he’s yet to see them on Yuuri’s feet.

 

Just as he finishes lacing up the second boot, tying the thick ribbon into a pretty bow, he hears Makkachin’s nails clipping across the hardwood floor of the living room — the telltale sign that Victor is arriving home. As expected, Yuuri next hears the front door opening and the sound of Victor throwing his keys into the little bowl on the table next to the door, his cheerful voice ringing throughout the apartment, “Honey, I’m home!”.

 

Despite his growing nervousness ( _stop it, you know he’s going to love this_ ), Yuuri smiles and calls out, “I’m in the bedroom!”, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as he stands in front of their bed at the center of the room, listening to Victor’s footfalls coming closer. Yuuri puts his hands on his hips, twisting slightly at the waist and bending a leg in front of him to effectively show off his boot. He channels his past Eros persona from so long ago, knowing how much Victor enjoys it when Yuuri lets it back out to play, and quirks his lips up into a seductive smirk.

 

Victor starts chatting as he walks down the hall, making Yuuri almost break character and chuckle over just how comfortable and settled into each other’s lives they are now. He loves and craves that sense of familiarity that’s grown between them, how only Victor can make him feel so calm and at peace. Yuuri feels so lucky that he’s the only one that gets to see this sweet, affectionate and casual side of Victor every day.

 

“Oh, it’s so good to be home, let me tell you. I seriously almost fell asleep in my dessert because they wouldn’t stop talking, they just went on and on…” Victor reaches the bedroom door and freezes, the small smile on his face falling as his lips part in surprise. Yuuri can see the exact moment when realization kicks in as the look in Victor’s eyes goes dark and hungry.

 

“Welcome home, Vitya. Happy Anniversary.” Yuuri purrs, batting his eyelashes a couple times.

 

Victor visibly swallows and his eyes trace down along Yuuri’s body, biting his lip as he tries and fails to stifle a moan of appreciation for the view in front of him. Yuuri can’t help feeling smug that even after a handful of years together, he still has this kind of effect on his husband. Whoever said sex after marriage was non-existent or no fun certainly didn’t know what they were talking about.

 

“Yuuri, you look… _wow_.” Victor breathes out as he closes the door and steps closer. He reaches out in an attempt to touch, but Yuuri puts a hand up to stop him, and Victor stumbles to a halt.

 

“Ah-ah, no touching allowed yet, Vitya. Now, can you be a good boy and sit on the edge of the bed for me please?”

 

Victor nods so enthusiastically, practically tripping over his feet as he runs to the bed that Yuuri almost laughs. He delicately side-steps out of the way to let Victor sit and walks over to their dresser where he’s placed a bottle of red wine and a couple glasses. Feeling Victor’s eyes searing into his back, Yuuri pours them each a glass, bending over the dresser ever so slightly as he does so as to make his ass stick out a little. Behind him, he hears Victor let out long exhale.

 

Yuuri turns around, wine glasses in hand and walks back to Victor, swaying his hips back and forth. Victor has already begun palming himself through trousers, and no, that will  _not_ do at all. Yuuri clicks his tongue against his teeth in a chiding manner.

 

“No, no darling. When I said no touching allowed, I meant no touching yourself either… at least not yet.” Victor’s hand immediately stills and his eyes go wide.

 

Yuuri hands him a wine glass then places one foot against the edge of the bed right in between Victor’s legs, the toe of his boot dangerously close to the large bulge straining against the front of Victor’s pants. Victor looks down at the boot and gulps, breathing hard and fast. Yuuri props his elbow on top of his thigh, holding up his wine glass and swirling the dark red liquid inside.

 

“Would you like to make the toast, Vitya?”

 

Victor meets his eyes and gives him a shaky smile, then clears his throat. “S-sure. Uh, so cheers… to us... to two _very_ happily married years, and for us to have many more amazing years to come.” His voice already sounds wrecked, and Yuuri’s cock, which had already been halfway to hard, grows even tighter in his tiny shorts at the sound of it.

 

Yuuri clinks his glass against Victor’s, allowing his husband to take a sip before speaking. “Oh there will definitely be more years to come — and many, many years of _coming,_ that’s for sure.” He winks and Victor chokes on his wine. Yuuri giggles, taking delight in the pink blush that’s spreading across Victor’s nose and cheeks, visible despite the low lighting in the room.

 

Yuuri takes a slow sip of his wine, tilting his head back to expose the long line of his neck, then as he lowers the glass he meets Victor’s burning gaze and licks his lips. He leans the toe of his boot forward very slightly, just so the tip gently nuzzles against Victor’s erection which has now made quite the significant tent in the front of his pants. Yuuri keeps his eyes focused on Victor’s face, watching as his eyes practically roll back into his head.

 

“ _Yuuri_. You’re killing me solnyshko.” Victor moans out.

 

Yuuri smirks and pulls away, taking Victor’s glass out of his hand, and walks back to the dresser. He throws a sultry look over his shoulder. “Now, I wouldn’t want to do that, would I? Especially not before I give you my gift.”

 

Victor blinks and gives Yuuri a curious look. “You mean this isn’t it? Just you wearing the boots, and that outfit, which all look incredible on you, by the way, is more than I could ever ask for, my love.”

 

Yuuri places the wine glasses back on the dresser and removes the glasses off his face, putting them next to the wine to they won’t get in the way. He turns around and gives Victor an affectionate smile, not caring that he’s dropped the Eros act momentarily. “Thank you Vitya. I’m glad you like what you see so far, but I have more planned for tonight. I really wanted to do something special for you, something to show you my love.”

 

Yuuri sashays across the room once again and stops in front of Victor to gently run a hand through his soft, silver hair. Victor leans into the touch and Yuuri bends forward to give him a soft kiss. It starts off sweet, but Yuuri allows his hunger to quickly take over, licking into Victor’s mouth and gripping the back of his head with one hand while he lets the other caress Victor’s hard, muscled chest. He swallows Victor’s moans, feeling him straining to hold himself back from touching Yuuri. He’s being so good — such a good boy that deserves to be rewarded — so Yuuri finally breaks off the kiss with a nip to Victor’s lower lip, smirking at the whine of protest as he pulls away. Yuuri lets his hand delicately brush along the side of Victor’s face before he straightens up and steps back.

 

“Now don’t get too impatient, love. I want you to enjoy your show first, then I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

 

Victor’s eyes widen again, pupils darkened with lust. “S-show? What sort of treat have you got planned for me, my Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri just chuckles and heads towards the side of the room, where Victor’s gift had been installed that afternoon. He’s a little surprised that Victor hadn’t noticed yet, but that must mean he’s been too focused on watching Yuuri instead, and Yuuri feels a sense of pride in being able to distract his husband so well.

 

Victor tracks Yuuri’s movements and softly gasps once he finally sees the new shiny metal pole that now has a permanent home in their bedroom, bolted into both the ceiling and floor. Thank goodness they decided on buying this apartment a year ago instead of renting and don’t have to worry about not getting a security deposit back.

 

“Yuuri! Oh my god, when did you…  _how?_ ”

 

Yuuri grabs onto the pole with one hand and lifts himself up, hooking one knee around it as he slowly spins. He throws a smirk back at his husband, who is staring at him with his mouth opened in shock.

 

“Had it installed today while you were out. I wanted to surprise you. Thought this would be fun, and something we can definitely put to good use.” Yuuri lowers himself off the pole and tilts his chin down to coyly look at Victor through his lashes. “Will you watch me while I dance for you, Vitya?”  

 

Victor bites his lip, eye flashing with heat and slowly nods. “ _Yes._ You know I’ll always watch you, Yuuri.” He clenches his hands on top of his thighs, clearly wanting to touch himself.

 

Well, that’s still going to have to wait.

 

“You’re being such a good boy already, Vitya. I promise if you wait just a little longer and continue to be good, I’ll make sure to give you a reward. Just no touching yourself yet, my love. Only watching.” Victor groans — probably both in frustration and pleasure. Yuuri knows how much he’s enjoying this, however. Victor always likes it when Yuuri takes control.

 

Yuuri picks up the small remote sitting on the nearby windowsill and presses a button; the room immediately fills with a [pulsating beat](https://youtu.be/ccY25Cb3im0) and he begins the routine he created just for this occasion — meant for Victor’s eyes only. Yuuri loves the rather unconventional choice in music, but after years of skating to classical pieces, the raw and gritty sound makes him feel powerful and sexy. Now finally performing it for Victor, who’s sitting there and watching with eyes burning in desire, Yuuri certainly feels sexy and seductive, the one who satisfies his husband in a way no one else can or ever will. Victor always says you should _surprise_ your audience.

 

He holds the pole, bending his knees and rolling his body against it sensually, sliding up and down the smooth shiny metal before spinning around and lifting himself higher.  He flips himself upside down, spreading his legs into a wide side split so that his ass is prominently on display; opening and closing his legs in time to the music, alternating between side and front splits as he keeps himself suspended. After a few beats, he bends his legs to grab and hold the pole between his thighs, letting go with one hand and lifting his torso straight out as if he’s flying, knowing this will invoke memories of his dance at the Sochi banquet. Yuuri might not remember what happened after downing sixteen glasses of champagne, but Victor has gleefully shown him the pictures enough times to know which moves he pulled off that night. Victor’s gasps are audible behind him, even over the music, and he smirks to himself knowing he’s achieving the desired effect over his husband.

 

Yuuri bends downwards, moving sideways into a “dangerous bird”, bending each knee back around the pole, toes of the boots pointed and touching his shoulder blades, spinning all the while. He looks at Victor with hooded eyes, the position arching his body just right. Victor’s lust-filled eyes are watching intently and Yuuri feels like a femme fatale, enthralling and seducing his husband with every move. He twists around to right himself and climbs higher, spinning around and holding on with only his hands, one leg pointed out at an angle with the other bent so that his foot is resting against the opposite knee.

 

He swings his legs forward to catch and straddle the pole between his thighs again, this time holding himself in what looks like a sitting position. He lets go with both hands and arches backward, one leg out straight and toe pointed like the perfect ballet dancer he is, and he bends the other to hook the heel of his boot onto the pole. Yuuri spins around twice while holding that position, before arching all the way back to grab on so that he’s once again upside down, this time facing forward. He spreads his legs wide open and wraps one knee around the pole to hold himself in place.

 

Yuuri throws a wink at Victor, then palms himself as he remains inverted, allowing his eyes to flutter shut momentarily at the feeling. As he opens his eyes and looks back at his husband, a wicked smile spreads across his face as he watches Victor bite down hard on his lip and clench his fists even tighter, looking absolutely wrecked, skin flushed red and traveling down his neck and disappearing behind his shirt. Yuuri can’t wait to get the piece of clothing off him and follow that blush down with his mouth.

 

Yuuri uses his core to pull himself upright again, wraps his legs around it and slinks his body down as the song nears the end, dropping to his knees the minute his stiletto heels touch the ground and he crawls across the floor towards the bed. The knuckles of Victor’s fist are now turning white, barely holding onto his restraint that wants to crumble at a second’s notice. Yuuri stops in front of Victor’s legs and kneels before him, placing his hands on Victor’s knees and giving them a light push so as to spread them further apart.

 

He looks up at Victor and licks his lips. “Did you enjoy the show?”

 

Victor inhales sharply and nods, voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. “Very much. Yuuri, you are absolutely _sensational_.”

 

Yuuri practically purrs at the praise and rubs his hands up over Victor’s thighs to rest on top of his fists. He feels Victor’s hands begin to relax under his touch. “I’m so glad. I love when you watch me, and you did it so patiently, Vitya. Thank you for being such a good boy for me. I think it’s now time for your reward.”

 

Yuuri reaches out and begins to slowly undo Victor’s belt buckle, keeping his eyes locked on Victor’s face, watching his breath hitch and the look in his eyes turn ravenous. Yuuri wants Victor to ruin him, but first he’s going to have a bit more fun pleasuring his husband.

 

Teasingly slow, Yuuri pops the button and pulls down Victor’s zipper, biting his lip and focusing as he exposes his husband’s beautiful, thick cock. Victor gasps the moment Yuuri’s hand reaches under the waistband of his underwear and touches him, taking hold and pulling out the hardened and flushed member. Yuuri moans in appreciation, mouth already hungry for it. Licking his lips once more he bends forward but stopping short and letting his breath ghost over the tip.

 

“You may touch me now, Vitya. Put your hands on my head.” It’s not a request and Victor immediately complies, sliding his long fingers through Yuuri’s hair and gripping just so slightly. The small sting sends heat spiking through Yuuri’s own body and making his dick twitch, already growing hard once again.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath then licks up Victor’s cock from base to tip before swallowing him down. Victor’s fingers tighten in his hair and a loud moan escapes, which only spurs Yuuri to take him in even further, loving the way Victor tastes, how good the weight and thickness feels in his mouth. He flattens his tongue along the underside and begins to bob his head up and down, drawing more exquisite sounds out of Victor and making him grip Yuuri’s hair even harder. Victor starts to gently guide Yuuri’s head as he thrusts his hips upwards, unable to hold back. Yuuri moans around Victor’s cock, then hollows his cheeks to take Victor in all the way to the base as he holds his hips down, swallowing around it with practiced ease once the tip hits the back of his throat. Victor cries out and tugs sharply on Yuuri’s hair to pull him up.

 

“Y-Yuuri, I’m gonna come if you do that again.” He rasps out.

 

Yuuri lifts off Victor with a wet pop and looks up at his husband, taking in his heaving chest, flushed face and wild eyes. He gives Victor a wicked smile. “Now we don’t want that just yet, do we? Thank you for telling me Vitya, that was _very_ good of you.” Victor preens at the praise.

 

Yuuri grips Victor’s thighs and drags his fingers down until he reaches Victor’s knees, then rises to his feet. He turns around and glances coyly over his shoulder.  “Now, could you help me take these shorts off please?”

 

Victor’s hands fly to Yuuri’s hips, making him shudder the moment hot fingers touch his skin and dip under the waistband of the tight shorts.

 

“My god you look _incredible_ in these.” Victor breathes, voice still low as if he’s afraid to break them out of the mood. He slides his hands inside the shorts and over the round, firm cheeks of Yuuri’s ass, pulling the fabric along with him, tantalizingly slow and torturous. Yuuri does his best to keep his composure, but the feeling of Victor’s hands on him makes him want to turn around and pounce. He somehow controls himself though and instead presses his ass back against Victor’s hands. Victor gives his cheeks a hard squeeze, fingers digging in so hard that they’ll probably leave marks, and Yuuri lets out a loud groan of pleasure.

 

Victor pulls the shorts down over Yuuri’s thighs and boots, letting them pool around his ankles, then runs his hands back up the length of the boots, reverently, as if he’s worshipping Yuuri’s legs.

 

“I knew these would look beautiful on you, solnyshko. Just stunning. I’m so happy that you’re finally wearing them, they fit you like a glove. How do they feel?”

 

Yuuri steps out of the shorts, catching the fabric on the end of one boot and lifting his leg up and out to make a show of kicking it off across the room.

 

He turns and leans forward to give Victor a quick, chaste kiss, giggling as Victor tries to chase his lips when he pulls back. “They feel _wonderful_ , I love the way they wrap around and hug my legs. You always have such excellent taste and know what looks good on me, so thank you Vitya.”

 

Yuuri straightens and peels off his top so that he’s completely naked except for the sinful boots, and moves in between Victor’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck. Yuuri leans forward and lets his lips brush against the shell of Victor’s ear.

 

“Now I want you to fuck me while I wear them.”  

 

A growl practically rips out of Victor’s throat and he grabs hold of Yuuri’s hips, his fingers searing and bruising, and pulls Yuuri into his lap so that he’s straddling him. His hands travel over Yuuri’s back, pulling their bodies tight against one another, burying his head into Yuuri’s neck and kisses and licks his way down. Each press of Victor’s lips is burning, the swipe of his tongue like liquid fire, and Yuuri drops down to grind his hard cock against Victor’s, the friction of his pants against Yuuri’s sensitive skin feeling so good he lets out a loud moan.

 

Suddenly Yuuri finds himself flipped around and on his back, staring up at Victor's ravenous expression. Victor makes quick work of pulling his pants and underwear down over his thighs, eyes never leaving Yuuri's face for a moment. Yuuri lays there with his chest heaving and runs his hands down Victor's chest,  working at the buttons on his shirt, a task that proves to be difficult as his hands are trembling in excitement. Their sex life is not lacking — not in the slightest — but it has been some time since they've both gotten this worked up, since he's seen such a desperate look in Victor's eyes, as if he's going to devour every inch of him.

 

Yuuri spreads his legs further as Victor kicks off his pants, and grabs hold of the now unbuttoned shirt, tugging him closer so that he can whisper in his ear.

 

“I’m all ready for you Vitya, fuck me _now_. I _need_ you.” Yuuri rasps out and nips at Victor's earlobe, pulling on it with his teeth and earning a broken gasp from his husband.

 

Victor immediately brushes his fingers down Yuuri’s sides and along the space between his thigh and hip, teasingly avoiding his aching member, flushed red and leaking. The feather-light touches send shivers up Yuuri’s spine, Victor’s fingers tracing the inside of his thigh and along the crease under his ass cheeks until they reach his waiting hole, finding it already stretched and sensitive from Yuuri's earlier preparation — yet another surprise he planned for tonight. As much as he loves foreplay and how deliciously slow Victor usually takes him apart, tonight Yuuri knew he wasn't going to want to wait once they got to this point, that he was desperately going to want his husband to fuck him into the mattress.

 

Victor pushes a finger past the rim, sliding in easily and Yuuri huffs out in annoyance. “I told you I was ready,” he says petulantly. Victor only chuckles and inserts a second finger, pressing in until Yuuri can’t help but bite his lip as he tries to suppress a moan from escaping past his lips.

 

“I just want to check… you know I wouldn’t want to hurt you, my darling.” Victor uses the thumb of his free hand to pull Yuuri’s lip from between his teeth before bending over to kiss him sweetly.

 

Yuuri reaches above his head and slides a hand under his pillow, where he has lube stashed and ready to go, quickly grabbing the bottle and shoving it into Victor’s hands.

 

Victor’s eyes widen as he looks at the bottle then back up at Yuuri. “Oh my god, _Yuuri_. You thought of everything… you really are ready for me, aren’t you?”

 

Yuuri thrusts his hips up to meet Victor’s, rolling against him and making them both cry out at the sensation. Victor pulls back to slick himself up, throwing his head back as he fists slowly fists his cock. Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor’s waist to urge him forward and he snaps his attention back, eyes roving hungrily over Yuuri’s body, spread out before him waiting and desperate.

 

“Come on Vitya, _please_.” Yuuri pouts, unwilling to wait any longer.

 

Victor guides himself to Yuuri’s entrance, and as Yuuri feels the tip pushing against him he gasps and inhales sharply, holding his breath. He grabs Victor by the shirt again and pulls him down into a crushing kiss as Victor begins to slide in. Despite being prepared, Yuuri is still a bit tight but he welcomes the delicious stretch. Victor swallows his moans as he slowly works his way in, Yuuri pushing his sharp stiletto heels against Victor’s back, urging him to go deeper.

 

Victor breaks the kiss as he bottoms out, pausing to give Yuuri time to adjust, and presses their foreheads together, his brow already glistening with sweat already and panting heavily. “Yuuri, you feel _so_ damn good. How do you always feel this incredible?”

 

Yuuri loves the feeling of Victor’s thickness filling him, and he takes a moment to revel in the sensation. He reaches up and cups a hand against Victor’s face, running his thumb along his sharp cheekbone.

 

“You’re the one who feels good, you fill me up so well. Now be a good boy and move for me. Fuck me _hard_ , Vitya.”

 

Victor pulls out almost all the way and before Yuuri has time to even think, he slams back in, making Yuuri cry out. He digs his stilettos harder into Victor’s back as he picks up the pace, snapping his hips faster, the angle making him drive deep to hit Yuuri’s sweet spot over and over again and setting off sparks throughout his body. Victor bends forward and sucks hard on Yuuri’s neck, and he moans even louder, babbling incoherently in what’s probably a mix of Japanese and Victor’s name, he really can’t even be sure anymore. As Victor bites down along his chest, Yuuri rakes his nails up Victor’s back and grabs hold of his hair, holding his head against him. He knows he must be marking up Victor’s back from both his boots and nails, but he can’t bring himself to care at that moment. Victor seems undisturbed by it, only fucking him harder and moaning out Yuuri’s name. Yuuri’s delighted by the thought of leaving evidence that shows Victor belongs only to him, that he’s the only one that gets to have Victor this way.

 

“Aaah, Victor! So good! That’s it, right there… _harder, harder!_ ”

 

Victor’s hips stutter a bit, but he straightens and grabs Yuuri’s hips, dragging him deep onto his cock at a punishing pace, the change in angle making Yuuri see stars. He grabs hold of his own neglected cock and starts pumping along to Victor’s thrusts, choking back a sob at how fucking good it feels, feeling heat and tingles throughout his body as his orgasm approaches.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, oh shit Yuuri you’re so fucking hot and tight. I-I’m getting… I’m so close.” Victor pants out breathlessly.

 

“Me too, Vitya. I-I’m getting close too. Come for me baby. Fill me up!”

 

Victor’s movements have now become erratic, and it only takes a few more hard thrusts before he slams deep and grinds against Yuuri, crying out his name. Yuuri feels Victor’s cock throbbing inside him as he comes, and that’s what pushes him over the edge as suddenly his own orgasm crashes through him and he clenches around Victor, stroking himself through it as he spills over his stomach.

 

Victor collapses on top of Yuuri, his cock softening as Yuuri’s hole relaxes around him. They stay like that, gasping for air, until Victor finally pulls out and rolls off Yuuri, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Yuuri reaches over to the nightstand to grab some tissues to clean them both up before curling against Victor’s side.   

 

Victor pulls Yuuri into his arms and gently kisses his temple. “Mmm, that was incredible solynyshko. I couldn’t ask for for a better anniversary gift, so thank you.”

 

Yuuri turns his head to nuzzle under Victor’s chin. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I admit I was a little nervous as to what you’d think about me installing the pole in our bedroom, though.”

 

Yuuri feels Victor’s chest rumble as he chuckles. “This is actually one of the best ideas you’ve come up with yet. I’m only sorry that we didn’t think to get one sooner. But no matter, we’ll just have to make up for it by putting it to lots of good use, that’s for sure.”     

 

Yuuri laughs and drapes an arm around Victor’s waist and snuggles closer. “I love you, Vitya. Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Yuuri. I love you too.”

 

Suddenly Yuuri remembers and looks down. “Uh… before we pass out, could you help me take these boots off please?”

 

Victor props himself up on his elbow and looks at Yuuri with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “No. I want you to keep them on for round two.”

 

— — — — —

 

The next morning they wake in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, Makkachin snoozing at their feet (they’d let her in after the previous evening’s activities). Yuuri blinks his eyes open and stretches, feeling sore in all the right ways. He nuzzles into Victor’s shoulder, loving the feel of his sleep-warmed skin and the scent of his skin is tinged with hints of sweat and sex, invoking memories of the night before. Yuuri is so happy that his plan went off without a hitch. Victor definitely seemed to appreciate it, if the mind-blowing sex they had is anything to go by.

  
Yuuri feels a hand snake up his back and begin carding through his hair. He leans into the touch and angles his face up to meet Victor’s eyes, still hazy with sleep, looking down at him with so much love and affection that it makes Yuuri’s heart swell.   

  
“Good morning solnyshko. Happy official anniversary.”

  
Yuuri smiles and pushes up to give him a sweet, soft kiss. “Happy Anniversary, Vitya. Did you sleep well.”

  
“Oh yes, very well. You really wore me out last night.” They both giggle at that.

  
Yuuri settles back into the crook of Victor’s arm and shoulder, and they stay wrapped up together for some time, just enjoying the day off and being in each other’s arms. Victor eventually begins to shift, however, much to Yuuri’s chagrin, and he lets out a whine of protest.

 

“Now, now love. I know you would prefer to stay in bed all day, but if we don’t get up soon I won’t be able to give you your gift.” Victor kisses Yuuri on the top of his head and sits up.

Yuuri stays where he is but looks up at Victor inquisitively. “Gift? You didn’t have to get me anything, Vitya. Especially since last night was really for both of us.”

  
Victor shakes his head, a teasing smile on his lips. “It was, but you know that I was the one really being spoiled by you, no matter how much you enjoyed it as well. And you also know that I couldn’t not get you a gift. It’s only fair for me to have my own turn at spoiling my beautiful husband. And besides… my gift is something that’s really for both of us as well.”

  
Yuuri opens his mouth to protest some more —  about how Victor already spoils him plenty as it is, and to try arguing for a few more minutes in bed — but Victor places a finger against his lips to shush him.

  
“No more arguments darling. Please just believe me when I say you’re going to love it. Now come on, I want to take you out for breakfast before we need to make our appointment.” Victor swings his legs out over the side of the bed and heads for the en suite bathroom; Yuuri can’t help but stare after his perfectly muscled legs and ass, wanting to pull Victor back into bed so that he can ravish him again.

  
“Appointm—“ Yuuri starts to question, but the look Victor throws over his shoulder immediately shuts him up. Sighing in defeat, Yuuri rises and follows after his husband, admittedly curious about what he has planned.

  
Later that day, after a delicious breakfast at their favorite outdoor and pet-friendly café, Makkachin laying between their feet as they fed each other bites of fruit and pastry (Victor allowed them both a cheat day since it was a special occasion), they pile in Victor’s convertible and ride about an hour outside the city limits. Yuuri keeps throwing questioning glances at Victor, but he only smiles mischievously and continues singing along to the radio, so Yuuri doesn’t push.

  
They finally arrive at a large, well-kept house. Victor takes Yuuri’s hand as they head up the front walk, holding onto Makkachin with the other, as she’s pulling against her leash in excitement as if she senses what’s waiting for them inside. Yuuri still has no clue where they are and what they’re doing there as Victor greets the owner(?) of the house, who smiles widely and says something in Russian that Yuuri can’t understand before leading them down a hallway to a room in the back.

 

As Yuuri steps through the doorway, he gasps, hands flying to his face as he takes in the scene before him. A gorgeous brown standard poodle lay in the corner of the room on a plush doggy bed, and five adorable puppies are playing and climbing all over her and each other.

  
Yuuri feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he turns to his wonderful husband and whispers, “Vitya? W-why are we here?”

  
Victor beams at him, the large heart-shaped smile that Yuuri will forever cherish widely spread across his face. “To pick a new puppy of course!” However, upon noticing Yuuri’s tears, his expression turns a bit hesitant.

 

“But only if you want one, that is. I know how hard it was on you when you lost Vicchan, so if this isn’t something you want, I’d understand. I’ve always wanted to get Makka a playmate, however, especially one to keep her company while we’re at the rink, and I was thinking that now that there’s both of us to take care- mmmph!” Victor’s rambling is cut off as Yuuri launches himself at him and crashes their lips together.

 

“Yes, oh my god, yes!” Yuuri says as they part. The tears have now begun falling down his cheeks but he can’t bring himself to even care enough to wipe them away.

  
Victor reaches up and wipes them for him, however. Yuuri smiles through his tears and takes Makkachin’s leash from Victor’s hand, crouching down to talk to their precious poodle. “Alright girl, come help Papa and I choose a new sibling for you.”

 

Makkachin boofs lightly and licks his face. Yuuri laughs and stands, then takes Victor’s hand to lead his family over to settle on the floor, letting the little fluffs of fur climb all over them.

  
Yuuri picks up the smallest one and nuzzles their noses together before glancing back over at Victor, who is looking at him with a soft smile. Yuuri leans his head against Victor’s shoulder and cradles the puppy against his chest. Another one jumps and settles into his lap, earning a lick on its head from Makkachin.

 

Yuuri sighs in contentment as he feels happier than he’s ever been. Each day, week, month and year with Victor just keeps getting better and better. He never thought that his heart could hold so much love, but every day he’s proven wrong. Yuuri angles his head up and gives his beautiful husband an adoring smile.  

 

“Thank you Vitya. This has been the best anniversary yet.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they took home all five adorable puppies because they couldn’t decide, nor did they want to be cruel and separate them. Makkachin is of course the best big sister and teaches them how to fetch and how to coax their dads into sharing bites of food from the table (the key is to alternate each day who you give the “eyes” too) and lets the puppies all sleep cuddled up against her on dads’ new bigger sized bed, which they had to buy once they realized the family wasn’t going to all fit on their old one.
> 
> Picture reference for the [Dangerous Bird](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/356/dangerous-bird/) position that is mentioned.


End file.
